


PLUTO. | O. TOORU

by kyotoinu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Poetry, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotoinu/pseuds/kyotoinu
Summary: ( 日 )    ⎯⎯⎯⎯   PLUTO.the sun reminds me of you & the distancebetween us & we weren't straying closer.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. pluto.

i thought everyone liked astronomy since they   
could see the way your eyes kindle with   
molten starlight and remnants of brown sugar   
meteorites & the way moonlight magic dipped   
from your honey lips as the stars sighed in envy.  
damn, i was wrong.


	2. i.

shooting stars & falling meteorites  
were in sync with your aimless balter. after all,  
the frosted plants revolved around you as if you  
were apollo's boy god. yet, i wasn't apart  
of your sun-stained revolution. i wonder as  
stars fell like fireworks into the sea & and the moon split—


	3. ii.

why i wish upon shooting stars as i chase the galaxy?   
how foolish of me: i didn't realize ( i never did ).   
you were a twinkling dream i could never reach such as   
cupid's moonbows ( i aimed for your heart ) &  
star songs ( it sounded like your silent laughs )   
i was no god: only mindless stardust that enveloped   
the expanse of the cosmos. i was like the others.


	4. iii.

i cried diluted moonshine for you ( i could've shined too ).   
in return, starless stardust filled my glass bones.   
they said that halcyon days are dead, but it was  
uprooted in the pregnant earth as astral remnants.   
i found my shard & in the end: my halcyon light doesn't  
exist and spilling static filled my ears to the brim instead.

( no signal. reconnecting... )


	5. iv.

tooru.

( connection is unstable. )


	6. v.

you were my sun & i was your pluto.   
my moons toppled off their axes and so did i.   
i lost my place as your nth man. either way,   
pluto (i) was obsolete: a moondust figurine left in   
a dusty closet of dead dreams i call space.   
let me drown in my sable voids because that's   
all i ever did: chase the star i could never reach  
because i fell out of my orbit.

( out of range. the connection is dead. )

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading !


End file.
